DESTRUCTION
by OnlyVermin
Summary: Light cant decide either to love or hate Finn, but as she makes up her mind a unwelcomed guest arrives. And is Finn going to change his attituted towards everything just to be with Light?
1. Chapter 1

i dont own night world, and never will.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

His voice made, Holes in Light's mind. Again Light's step dad had compared Light to his daughter Aisha. How strong, how smart she was but the truth was Light didn't care about her. She ran up to her room, She was sick of it, It was always her getting blamed for everything, and who even was he? Light tried to Hold her tears in but it didn't work, She laid her head on pillow and started crying, If she wanted to go high in her life then she had to be strong. Light missed home, Few days ago she moved to a small town called Lilymount in the middle of nowhere. Tommorow she had to go to her new school, She could still smell the scent of crayons from her old school. Oh how will I ever make friends here, im so shy she thought but then she jerked away from her thought of being a loner.

She pulled her light blue blanket over her body and before she could worry about anything, she was sleeping.

The alarm clock rang, at 6am, she hurried out of her bed and ran for the bathroom, but of course Jim Redfield was in it. Jim Redfield, was her Step father, He had Cold Brown Eyes, and Dark brown hair, Even thought he was her step father they had the same, last name. Her Mom used to say, It used to be very common ages ago, but Light never belived in it. She could always sense something strange between, her Mom and her stepfather, Mom never talked back when he, screamed at her, but Light didn't like being controlled, So she suffered.

"Hurry up, I need to get ready for school!" She said loudly.

He opened the door and went to the kitchen, She went into the bathroom, And saw her reflection, Her hair was all tangled up and around her eyes there were red circles, from crying. She quickly brushed her Dark brown hair, and added abit of makeup, She looked fresh now. It was already 7:30am, Time hates me she thought. Minutes flew by and she was already in her Mom's car. The school seemed like a big gray prison, But ill get used to it she thought. Lilymount High School, cant be bad atall, atleast it has a nice name.

"So, Mom will you pick me up after school?"

"No, I have to sort out some stuff so you'll have to walk."

"oh, that's nice I don't even know the way back to home."

"Just walk, straight and you'll see our house"

Her mom smiled, she wanted to hug her but It was too late, She had to go to her class.

School, seemed crowded, Noone stared at her, She missed everything about her old school, but theres noway back right now.

She headed, for her English class, She got a map from the head teacher Mr May, so it wasn't a big struggle finding it. When she walked in, noone went silent like it does in movies, everyone kept on talking and didn't take notice of her. There was a woment standing beside the Board writing down, something. She turned around and smiled.

"Well, Hello you must be the new student, im Miss Duff"

"Im Light Redfield"

"Oh, what a lovely name."

But Light didn't think it was lovely, she never understood why her mother named her Light, It wasn't normal.

"So Light, take a seat over- wherever you want"

Light looked around the Class, There were only few boys in the class, and loads of pretty girls were sitting around their table, but only one girl was sitting further away from them. She sat beside her, The girl looked at her And then smiled.

"Im Louise"

"Im Light"

"So, I assume your new here."

Light nodded, and looked on her right side to see, a boy staring at her, He had Dark Black hair, and Violet eyes, Light has never seen anything so beautiful, She wanted run up to him and sit beside him, where a Tall Blonde girl was sitting, she was chewing bubble gum, and one word ran into Lights mind. Barbie.

She felt someone poke her back, but she took no notice, then she felt it again.

"Liiiight, down to earth"

Light took a deep breath and, Turned to look at Louise.

"Im sorry, I was just daydreaming"

Louise laughed. Her Laugh, seemed so sweet. Atlast Light felt like she belonged, here.

Rest of the day was tiring, but she always had Louise by her side, and In every class she found herself, staring into The handsome boys eyes.

When the bell rang, at 4pm, she hurried to her locker, and found The handsome boy and the Barbie standing beside her Locker. Light didn't want to listen to them, but no matter what she told her body, she stood there and listened.

"Jane, I told you were OVER!" Ouch, he wasn't as nice as Light thought, he was _bad_.

"But Finn-" The Barbie cried.

"No buts."

Barbie slowly, walked sobbed loudly and Light started feeling sorry for her.

Then Finn, while turning around Smiled and said.

"Had fun, listening to my conversation?"

Hes talking to me, me, me , answer quicker answer, Her mind shrieked.

"I wasn't , I was just walking to my Locker, and I didn't want to interrupt"

"Oh sure, so Lets go to your house"

Light, was strucked by his voice, her house already? What was he?

"Uhm No?"

Finn touched, Lights hand and something happened, Everything was shimmering, and before He could Blink, Light was in his arms, They were falling togheter, But Light jerked away. She wanted this, but no she couldn't. The feeling was weird.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Light was never so scared, Her arms were shaking.

"Listen Baby-"

Light was surprised again.

"Don't call me that." She quickly, grabbed her back and ran.

"never ever touch me AGAIN, Jerk"

Finn, was never rejected before.

"YOU LITTLE, BRAT HOW DARE YOU REJECT ME? YOURE GOING TO REGRET THIS!"

A voice entered Lights mind,

_Oh belive me, you will._

____

* * *

Soo, I know it isn't good But thanks for reading, and leave a rewiev.:)

And it will get better **I promise. **So yeah Finn is kind of a flirt. :D

I _**promise**_ to make this story, better longer, more interesting** :)**

Oh, and does anyone have any ideas for a title? I was thinking about, DESTRUCTION but it sounds common.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Light arrived home, later than she should, Since her mom didn't pick her up and she didn't know the way home, it took her a big while until she found the right road. She still couldn't forget what happened in the Hallway beside her locker, Finn promised that she will Regret it, and indeed she did. She wanted to be in Finn's arms all day long, But after she saw how he treated girls, shiver went down her spine. And that unexplainable connection that happened between them, It was too much for Light and she wished that she would fall asleep and when wake up, shed be back home. But things don't happen that way.

When Light opened her house door, the house seemed empty. Suddenly she heard her stepfather voice from his office.

"IM TELLING YOU, IF YOU DON'T GET THE WILD POWER ME AND HUNTER ARE GOING TO DESTROY YOU.!"

Well that's nice to say, Light thought. Hes probably talking about a sports car, and firing people, One day He will destroy himself and it will hurt.

Her light blue room, reminded Light of a sky, full of love. But there was no love in these walls, everything was destroyed by Redfield, He was too old fashioned and he made mom do, weird things. Like sit in her room, and play with charms and stuff's.

Light sat on her bed, and her thought went back to Finn. Its not like today is the only day she will have to see him, She was stuck in here.

She didn't get any homework today, which made her happy, she had her afternoone free. There was a beach nearby so she decided to take a walk,down there. She grabbed her jacket and went outside. She didn't really look around the place this morning, The sun, made the water shimmer, Light wanted to take of her shoes, and go into the water but she never. She didn't know how to swim, and if she drowned the place was deserted so noone would hear her screaming. As Light walked on she noticed a rag bag, that was moving, then she heard a whining sound, a sound for help. She ran to the bag, and opened it, A puppy covered in blood, peeked its head out.

Light stiffened.

"Who would ever do this to a puppy?!"

As fast as she could she wraped in puppy in her jacket, and headed home. She didn't know what would HE say, but the poor animal was to the stage it leaves to the next world.

Her house, was deserted at last. Jim left and Mom is still, at work. She placed the puppy on her bed,and warmed up some milk.

"Ill call you, Wave". Light smiled. It was already 8pm, and she felt so tired that she fell asleep with puppy in her arms.

Next morning, the puppy was gone, and there was no sight of her in her room. Then she heard a loud bark, not a frustrating loud annoying one but a happy one. Light didn't have to hear it twice she ran downstairs, and found Jim playing with the puppy. It was supprising, She had never seen Jim caring for a animal.

"Oh how, this puppy reminds me of Aisha"

Again, It was always about Aisha, And Light couldn't hold it in anymore.

"If you love her so much, Why the you don't even speak to her?!" she screamed.

Jim turned and grinned.

"Ofcourse I do."

"Yeah okay" Light said through her white pearl teeth.

To her Luck, it was Saturday today and she had planned going shopping with Louise today. There was a lot of shops, in Lilymount. More than She thought there would be. Light got herself a pale blue dress that went to, her knees and shimmered so nicely that you wouldn't stop staring at it. Honestly, it was a real snack for eyes.

When she got home, there was a new, nice, car beside her house. A yellow Mercedes, that she has never seen before, a car like that could only afford, _redfern_ or _Redfield families._

**NOTICE: ALL LIGHT KNOWS/THINKS ABOUT REDFERNS IS, THAT THEY OWN LOADS OF COMPANIES, AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT FINN IS A REDFERN.**

When she entered her house, she could hear two new voices, one females one males, and the Males voice was slightly familiar. Light followed the voices and went into the Living room. A Girl with strawberry blonde curcles was standing, beside a handsome boy. Beside Finn.

Why would Finn and A girl would be in my house? WHY? Light thought.

Then, Jim speaked up.

"Well, Hello Light, Meet _Aisha_."

"Hello, Light" Aisha said, Her voice wasn't sweet, it was terrifying but at the same time sexy.

Aisha, Aisha, Aisha. Light didn't look up, But she could feel that Aisha, stared at her.

"And of course, Meet Finn too."

She looked up now just in Time to meet Finn's violet eyes.

"Hello Light, glad to see you again" He grinned.

Light tried to say Hello, but her breath was too dry.

"So you've met?" Jim said.

"Yes, we had a little convo, and im sure well get along."

Light didn't want to get Along with Finn, and even less talk to him. Aisha whispered, something to her father, but all Light could hear is _witch. _She turned away, and walked up to her room, And found Finn sitting on her bed.

* * *

J Lol, another short one but kmoon, its my only first stories.

So what do you think?Rewiev pleasssee.

Om, and guys just so you know Redfields, and Redferns are the Big wigs of night world, but of course Light wouldn't know that, and take a guess why Light was named Light J

I promise to do better J So jusst keep on reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*~*

TRUTH.

She stared in horror. Just a second ago he was down in the living room with Aisha, and now hes sitting on her bed. No _Human_ could be this fast. And even, if he did run up the stairs, Then Light would hear him, but she never. Their eyes met.

"How did, you get here so fast?, I mean just a second ago you were sitting downstairs with Aisha"

"I have my own methods of moving." He said dryly.

"What do you want anyway? If its nothing important then leave my room."

"I was wondering, where do you keep the pillows, cause your sofa is hard"

Ohno, Light thought. He is going to stay, She couldn't stand 5 minutes of him, and now a night.

"Youre staying, here with Aisha?" she questioned him.

He nodded, and grinned.

He knew he was going, to hurt Light, cause she rejected him. He is going to make her suffer, feel the pain that he did when he got rejected. Rejected by the most _beautifu _girl. And he knew, who would help him do this.

"So youre not, even curious about why I am staying?"

"No." But She was. She wanted to know why suddenly, Aisha and Finn appeared.

When Finn Left the room, Light sat on her bed. Her head felt so Light, and then she fell into her dreams. In her dream shadows were leaning over her And saying all kinds of words. _,wiiiiiiiiiiildddd pooooowaaaaaaaa._

_Blueeeeeeeeee fiiiireeeeee_

_Blue fire, wild power._

These were the four words the shadows were saying. She had heard them before somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

Light woke up at 2am, and suddenly she needed a drink of water. She got out of her bed, and slowly walked wanted to open the kitchen door, but against her own will she went into the Living room. When she opened the door, her eyes widened and her jew tightened. They were kissing. Aisha and Finn.

Glass of water shattered in her hands. Blood flew out of her fragile hands. She ran, upstairs crying. There was no reason, for her to cry but maybe there was. Her tears blurred her vision. She didn't want to see, hear anything anymore. Finn, pushed Aisha away. He did it. He broke Light into pieces, like he wanted to, but his heart rejected this. His heart was telling him to run after her. So he did.

Light, didn't have a lock on her door, so she couldn't keep Finn away. Why would have he done this? She thought. Then Finn Rushed in.

"GO AWAY!" she cried loudly, luckily noone except Aisha was at the mansion.

"Listen Li-"

"I DON'T WANT TO. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT YOU OR YOUR LIFE, SO GO AWAY!"

Finn, stared into Lights eyes, He had broken her, But why did he have a icy feeling, that he shattered himself too. He had never had any feelings, for a girl but Light was different.

She was more than a Girl

Finn slowly touched, Lights hands covered in Blood.

"Listen im sorry- I - I - just wanted you to feel like I did."

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU LIKE TO HURT ME?"

"You rejected me, like noone else did"

He brushed Lights delicate hands against his cheek.

Instantly, they were floating in air. Light fell in his arms, and clung unto him.

" I thought that those, were lies about Soulmate Principle, but old powers are really rising"

_Soulmate. _

_Whats a Soulmate Principle?_

_**You don't know? **_

Finn Rose, She really didn't know.

"Light, who do you think you are?"

Light, watched him in horror, is he getting mad at me?

"Finn, im sorry if I said something wrong, im just human-"

Finn, was shocked. Light Redfield, daughter of Jim Redfield, big wig of Nightworld thought she was _Human. _

"Im sorry, to break your future plans but youre not human"

______________

*******

**I know guys there, are a lot of mistakes in the previous chapters but that's just because I don't spell check, and neither does the computer does for me.**

**So, Thanks a lot for reading my story, I feel so amazing, that someone likes my work.**

**So I went to Waterstones, today and found out NIGHTWORLD 4 is DEF, coming out. I opened Night Worlds fan guide, and there one the cover, theres NIGHTWORLD 4 coming soon. I was so excited.**

**Lets, put our thumbs togheter for L. J. Smith.**

_**She has gone, where id like to be.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The way it goes.

_Not human_, Light laughed. Finn, was not only the prettiest boy, but the funniest.

"Im not, in mood for Jokes."

Finn nodded.

"Jokes, You wish, little witch."

"excuse me?"

Guys had never callen Light witch, so it hurted Lights feelings.

"And im a vampire."

In that moment, Light acttualy believed it. But as always body took over her mind.

"And im Bella" Sarcastically added Light.

Finn couldn't belive it. Light didn't belive in him, so he had to show carrufuly took away her hair, and placed his lips on her chin, Then slowly took a bite. Light was amazed by, Lighting that shook around them, this was the second time she felt this way, and she knew noone else could make her life go this way. She could sense, darknesss but the door to it was locked.

_don't go inside.!_

Light couldn't resist,She opened the door to his dark thoughts, to dark memories. Scenes flashed into her eyes, Blood, saddness, Darkness, and something about the Wild Power. Finn had to get it on their side, or kill it. But what was it.

_Finn? Tell me. _

_You and me belong, to a society called Nightworld, its all around us._

_No I already red that in your thoughts, whats the wild power?_

_Its, a Human or a Nightworld person, that has blue fire in their veins._

_Why do you need it?_

But then, she understood, but she still didn't want humans to die this way, and for all of her lifetime she has been one of them, and she cant just destroy it. She seeked for help in Finns mind. Nothing came up.

A Loud, scream interrupted everything. Light stood, still but then she started to run. Run down stairs to see where the noise came from.

Wave.

**Sooo yeah, one short chap. **

**I know, I don't check the spelling so yes, don't mind it.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**So yeaaah. I know My DESTRUCTION series, are boring, but I have the plot in my head, so keep on reading. And im sorry, for not uploading this chapter for so long. :c Enjoy 3**

**I DO NOT OWN NIGHTWORLD:O**

Light ran into, the living room like a tornado. She was worried, about Wave. As she Pushed the door away, she saw Aisha on the floor, with Wave. Aishas curls were covered in blood, and her Blue eyes pierced Lights heart. Her eyes quickly, went back to Wave, the poor puppy was stilll breathing. She ran to wave, and hugged her while tears were rolling down her cheek. She gasped for breath, she was suffocating.

"She wasn't tasty anyway."

That's it, Light couldn't hold in anything anymore, She hated the attitude, that Aisha gave her.

"SHE IS A LIVING THING" She screamed.

Finn, wrapped his arms around Light and squeezed her lightly. He kissed her forehead, and touched her bloody hand.

"Youre a witch, you can fix it."

Lights head shot up.

"I can?"

"He's lying, You can't." Aisha, commented.

Light took a big gasp of air, and ran out of the door.

Slowly she stepped outside, and looked at the Velvet sky. When she was little she always tried to count stars, but there was too much of them. Light found, a bright star and sent a wish to it, it made tears roll down her cheek again. Her Mascara traced lines, on her cheek which made her look like, she was a goth.

"Isnt it beautiful?"

Finns black hair, shined in the moonlight and his violet eyes, stared into Lights eyes.

"The magic sky, was always beautiful."

"You never saw it 500 years ago." Finn murmured.

"so, youre old enough to be my grandad?" Light shrugged. She had never imagined kissing a old man, a very old man.

Silence, killed them for minutes, but Light stood up and entered her house leaving Finn behind. She felt so dizzy, and everything was blury around her. With a huge struggle she managed to get to her room, And she flopped on her bed, like a plushie toy. And then she was as sleep.

When Lights eyelids, opened up, she felt as if Yesterday was just a dream. She had billions of questions to ask her mother, but she couldn't take herself in hands and ask her. She climbed out of her bed, and headed for the kitchen. She dragged her feet along the hallway, slowly and loudly. Her mother was making Pancakes, which was Lights favourite food, after brocoli, but right now she wanted water, and deep inside her mind she wanted blood. Light always wondered how it feels to drink blood, she had licked blood few times when she was younger and cut her finger, but that was different. Way different.

The smell of Pancakes charmed Light out of her mind, and she forgot how to see, Then a sudden Boom weakened her senses, and she fell on the floor.

"Light, can you hear me?"

Light heard Finns voice, She wanted to wake up and see him as much as she wanted to run away from everything.

" Light don't die on me." Finn warned Light.

Light didn't respond to his threat, and kept her eyelids closed.

"Im sorry, I ran into you with that pan of pancakes, I knew I should cool it down first, oh theres a scar developing on your forehead, im so sorry." and that voice belonged to Aisha. The voice _seemed_, sweet butn Light knew Aisha didn't mean it, she did it just for the show.

Light blinked, and returned to the truth. She cant keep her eyelids closed forever, and cant run away forever, she has to stay and deal with this drama.

"Don't stand up yet, Aisha will get you some ice." Finn oh dear Finn, Light thought.

" I will?" And now, Aisha was showing her real side, the Nasty and cold blooded one.

"Yes you will."

Aisha stood up And left. Light was slightly relieved, but Finn was still there.

"So how are you felling?"

Light looked at Finn, his Violet eyes were full of concerns.

"Im good" Light croaked.

In a sudden, Finn leaned in to kiss Light but she turned her face away.

"Wheres Wave?"

"Shes um, uh I don't know how to say this, she's D-"

"NONONO" She covered her face with her pale hands, and sobbed. Finn tightly wrapped his Arms, around Light and kissed her burned forehead.

"Don't worry Light, Wave will always be there in our oxygen, in our sky, in our house and mostly in our hearts."

"Oh, what a line. You didn't even know the puppy,Youre sososo, like Aisha faking, acting everything just for the show."

"Light, Wave was my dog and her name is Bead."

"Whateveeeer." Light dragged her voice.

"We should, get ready for school its nearly 8:20, you got 10 minutes, sweetheart."

Light immideatly remeberd about school, Time flew so fast, leaving her behind with no tickets to future.

"Im ready for school."

Finn Laughed at Lights, comment.

"Unbrushed hair? that's new."

Light sat up on the sofa, and went to get her bag which was in the Hallway. Her head felt so dizzy, that she couldn't even walk in a straight coice, called behing her.

"Im driving you to school, Princess."

Light didn't like the idea, but it was better than sitting in the loud yellow school bus, with hundreds of kids.

She headed for Finns, ywllow bug, which remind her much of the school bus.

Her heart ached, she wasn't sure if to stay or, go to school but her body stood still, so she sticked to the second idea. Finn ran behind her.

"better hurry, we don't want to be late."

The classroom, was too quiet. Light, sat in her old seat beside Louise. She quickly glanced at Finn, but he was too busy laughing, with his friends.

"Hey." Louise quickly whispered, like she was afraid to talk to Light. Louise's short straw coloured, hair reminded Light of Wave.

"Hey Louise, how was your weekend?"

Light's eyes, slid to Louise's neck, and she saw two red marks there.

"Oh, it was exhausting, yours?"

"Pretty much, the same." Light smiled, and looked at the teacher. Every minute, she shot a glance at Finn, but he didn't respond to her pleading stares. Light locked, her eyes on the clock, and was drowning in her thought's. She looked, at the reflection in the mirror. She saw a girl with the eyes of the sea, the lips of the blood, The stare of the death. She looked, deeper in the reflection to see Finn smiling.

She took a big breath, and heard Finn's voice, in her head.

_Say Goodbye, to your Normal Vermin World._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**(:****ENJOY it's too bad that we can't change fonts on here.  
**

**Light, knew there was something wrong, with Louise, but she couldn't decide, what it is that bothered her. The bell rung, and she slowly dragged her feet along the corridor. Her and Finn's relationship, wasn't like, she thought it will be. He never talked, to her in school. Didn't even glance at her, and again Light thought that this is all a joke. **

"**Boo!" Finn, whispered in her ear. And even thought, his voice was soft her scared, Light very badly.**

"**Hey, Finn" SHe didn't even bother to look up at Finn's face, cause she knew at this moment he grinned. **

"**Oh Listen, I got to go." **

**Light, turned around to see where he is going. She saw, Finn walking after a long slim girl, with black curls. He ran up to her, said something and she laughed, then the both disappeared in the hallway.**

**Light, locked her tears in her eyes, and walked to her locker. She pressed, her head against the cold wall, she felt, like she was falling, and everything around her was spinning. She closed, her eyes to meet Darkness.**

"**Light?"**

**Light, fluttered her eyelashes, and tore her eyelids open with her mind. Her lips, were dry and everything around her was perfectly white, as well as blurry. She soon, recognised a familiar, scent. **

"**Louise" She whispered.**

"**I-I found, you lying in the hall. You were unconscious, I thought he did something to you."**

"**Who? And no I don't think anyone did make me faint, I guess it was just the heat." But she knew, it wasn't just the heat, she could still feel, the dark atmosphere, that had made her faint before. She looked, at Louise, and suddenly, she understood.**

"**Wave, youre alive."**

**Louise's head, sprang upwards. Her lips parted, but no sound came from them atall. **

" **I understood, who you re today at school. The smell, and the colour of your hair. And those eyes. It's just too similar, why wouldn't you tell me at the start?"**

"**They wouldn't let, me, Light you are special very special. Your mother, is a very powerful witch, and so are you"**

**Light, looked up at Louise's worried face.**

"**Finn said, that you were he's dog."**

**Louise laughed.**

"**He had, to cover it up somehow. Aisha, played her part too."**

" **So, shes acttualy nice?"**

"**No, Shes a real Bitch, she's cold hearted and very aggressive, just like Finn, and of course such a flirt too."**

**Light nodded, and realised she wasn't the only one who, thought Aisha, was so similar to Finn."**

"**I was just wondering, if you two know each other, and y'know cover, up stuff togheter, why you don't talk, I mean sorry it's none, of my extraordinary but, im just curious."**

"**We, do talk abit. At home sometimes."**

"**At Home? You two live togheter?"**

"**He's my brother."**

**Light, was furious now. Louise, was supposed to be her best friend, and she didn't tell her, about Finn. But However, she didn't know Louise, for that long. So she doesn't need, to open up, and tell Light everything, but few, deatails would be nice.**

"**Oh, Since he's your brother, I wanetd to ask,, uh nvm."**

"**Ask, me what? Just ask,You can trust me."**

"**Well, Have you seen him, with this girl, she has black curly hair. Tall slender, body."**

"**Youre talking about Ocean, And yeah seen him with her a lot, they spend the intervals togheter. Why?"**

"**Just asking, We were talking today and he run off, when he saw her"**

**Light frowned, when you said that. Knowing, how flirty Finn is, she felt insecure weren't dating but, she still wanted him by her side, and now the feeling for Finn's touch, grew stronger in Light's mind. Light sighed, and returned to earth.**

"**Well, theyre togheter a lot. You and Finn talk now?"**

"**Yes, well No accttualy Yes, It's too complicated."**

"**Ah, I understand. Well I better run, now before the nurse notices me."**

**Louise, turned away from Light's bed, and left the room. Within a second a girl with Blonde Bob hair, rushed in.**

"**AH, I see youre awake. That will make your mother happy, SO how are you feeling dear? How's your head?"**

**The Nurse, asked more questions but, Light didn't want to listen. Her mind was conectrated on Finn. But was he thinking about her too?**

"**Well, I see youre not properly awake , you have a visitor, so you better brighten up, He's cute."**

**Light, sprang upwards In her bed. Finn was coming, and she was here sitting weak in the room. Light had learned, that she should never be weak in front of boys, cause if they see her weak, they will crash and trash her.**

**Even tho, Finn wasn't in the room yet, Light could feel his presence. Like he was in the back of her head, chained to her heart. The room's door made a screaming sound, and A tall beautifull Figure of shadows walked into the room. Finn.**

**Light sank, in the bed and watched how the Nurse, smiled and walked to the door. Her smile, was even bigger now, and she knew that She wanted Finn. Just like every other girl did.**

"**If YOU need, anything just press the red button beside her bed. I'll be here staright away." The nurse said to Finn.**

**Oh Damn, im sure you will thought Light, and locked her eyes on Finn. When the door closed, Finn walked towards, Lights bed.**

" **I wanted, to get in but they said you were sleeping."**

**Light nodded, She felt numb once again. Her senses, were fading now, and all that she could see and smell now, was Finn.**

"**So.." Light whispered.**

**She blinked, few times before Finn leaned in to kiss her.**

**The Kiss, made Light feel her senses coming around, She looked around, to see the sparks floating in the air. Finn pulled, away and all of the sparks faded.**

"**It's your birthday on, Saturday."**

"**Yes, I know."**

"**They are, opening a zoo in this town, on your birthday."**

"**Woah, im going to go to it."**

**Zoo, on my birthday that will be nice Light thought. **

"**You deserve, much better."**

**Yes, she thought. I do.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :D

**- im trying to finish this story as fast as I can, because I have another one in mindd (:**

**&& I listened to Kissing'U by Miranda Cosgrove, and it really reminded me of night world. (: Listen to it, im pretty sure it will remind you of nihtworld too :D**

Light, didn't get to go home for 3 days. The doctors were concerned, about her health but everyone, else knew it wasn't just a human fever that she had for the past few days. It was magic, Bad witch magic.

"And so, im sorry for r-" Finn's voice stopped as, the Nurse walked in the room. She put on, quickly a flashy smile and like a baby lion cub, slowly walked towards the bed, then Like a grown up Lion she attacked her next meal.

"Oh Hello, you again are here, So weird. " She laughed.

Yeah really weird, You work here 24/7 and you meet, one of your pateints visitors. Oh very strange, even better than discovering america Light thought.

"Yes, me again here, Came to visit dragonfly." He smiled, and ignored the oh-how-nice look from Light.

"Oh, Dragonfly.. Well I can be a butterfly." she fluttered her eyelashes.

Light couldn't belive it. This was the first time, she had seen sucha a flirt. Things like, this don't happen. She said in her mind.

The nurse, retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote something on it, then handed it to Finn who was, looking like he was in a trance. As she handed the paper to Finn, Light felt a small ache in her right side of her stomach, then the pain got bigger and bigger and Light screamed. It felt, like someone was stabbing her. Her bones, were scratching again each other, and she curled up in a ball. Everything became blurrier and blurrier, She could hear Finn's worried voice, as he shook her and suddenly, the pain disappeared.

"Light what happened? You were fine one second, and then you started screaming."

"I-I- don't know, I felt this pain in my stomach. Finn, it hurt like hell"

Finn leaned in closer to Light, and softly hugged her then lifted her shirt.

"Show me where it wa- Light who did those, scratches? Light."

Light looked, down her body and saw scratches all over her stomach.

"I don't know, they just appeared. Oh Finn help me." She whispered.

"Were going home"

The nurse, that didn't seem to be in the room when Light hugged Finn spoke.

"Youre not allowed, to leave just like that, you have to inform the office then you need a premmission-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR F PERMISSIONS, ALL I KNOW IS THAT LIGHT IS IN PAIN, AND IM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO A F SLUT."

The nurse looked, like she was in a trance. She didn't seem to breathe, and she didn't even blink. She just started, at Finn and then her eyes moved towards Light. She turned around, and left the room, without saying a words, without warning them again and again, like nurses usually do, and that was simply because she didn't care.

When the Nurse walked out of the door, Finn reached out for Lights clothes, and threw them on the bed.

"Put them on, we don't really have to leave fast. I just don't want to waste time."

"I think we should stay here Finn, I mean someone probably attacked me and I didn't notice the scars."

"LIGHT STOP BEING SO NAÏVE, ITS MORE THAN OBVIOUS THAT SOMEONE ISN'T HUMAN. WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS, IF THIS SOMEONE ATTACKED YOU, THEY WILL DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN TILL THEY SUCCSEED!"

"I-okay, but could you please turn around so I can atleast change ?"

Finn's angry face faded, and a grin appeared.

"Embarassed much?"

"In a matter of fact, yes. Now turn around and let me change."

Finn turned around on his heel, and left the room.

Light, drew the curtains closed and puton her black jeans and a plain white tshirt. She didn't have time, to look in the mirror but she wanted so badly, Like someone was making her go into the bathroom.

She opened the squeaky door, and looked at the small mirror that was placed just in front of the cream coloured fragile sink. Something was wrong here, she thought. At the same time, she touched the clear mirror and looked in it. Nothing. She couldn't see her reflection at all, There was her shadow but no her. Like she didn't exist.

Suddenly the mirror busted, and her hands were covered in blood.

"Ow." She squealed like a mouse.

Her blood dripped down the sink, and she turned the tap on. She placed her hand's under the tap but no, water came out, not even a smallest drip, then out of the tap burst blood. Light tried, to turn the tap off but she couldn't. The blood kept flowing out of the tap, like it was pure water. It is pure water, for someone.

The blood stopped flowing out of the tap, after few seconds. Light quickly ran out of the patient room, to find Finn. The hallway was bright and then sun from the windows shone in her eyes, as she ran towards the small seat that Finn was sitting in. While running, Light didn't have time to look at her hands, she just wanted Finn.

"Well you took your time." Finn said while grinning.

His grin, was disturbing now. And as Light looked, at him she felt like she was stripped with hi's eyes.

She raised her palms up, and looked at them.

"Why didn't you dry your hands? Your germs won't go away if you keep water on them."

Light looked at her palms again. Finn was right, there was only water there no blood no scars. Only water, pure water that seemed to be blood just few seconds ago.

"I must be stressed to much, I want to sleep."

"You can sleep in the car."

They walked their way to the car in silence. She could only here, hear own heartbeat and Finn's breath. There was someone in Finn's yellow bug, but her vision was too blury to see who it was from a distance. Her senses didn't work anymore, she could barely see but she couldn't smell anything and walking on the ground felt like flying.

Finn opened the door, to hi's yellow bug and Light crawled in the car. Her eyelid's were closing slowly again. Her eyelids were nearly closed, but the flied open when she heard a unknown voice, which was still so familiar. She looked at the front passanger seat. A girl with long black curls, was sitting there. Lights senses came back to life, and she smelt the girl's scent. She couldn't recognise it, but it was yet so familiar. Words, were running in Lights mind but she was too busy studing the girl, and then she realised the girl was Ocean.

"hey Ocean, sorry she had to change." Finn explained.

"Oh Hello, im Ocean." Ocean turned around, and touched Light's palm. Lights eye's slid down, to Oceans nails. They were ruby red, like her blood. They were perfect for scratching a body, and there was just to much thing that Light could list that were wrong with Ocean.

"Nice to meet you." Light gulped, and took her palm away from Ocean's hands.

It wasn't too long before she fell asleep, and she felt like someone was stealing her dreams from her. Someone so familiar, yet so unknown.

**Ahh :} Help me find, a picture of Ocean guys? I know you are capable of that.**


End file.
